Asura Road
A universe that stands independent from the 33 Heavens with its own Asura Heavenly Dao. The Asura Road was created by the Asura Road Master and is a world that stood equal to the 33 Heavens! It has existed for over 10 billion years and has birthed countless legends of martial arts. Description The Asura Road had an extremely strange shape; it was very narrow and very long, just like a road, thus the reason for its name. Normally, when one formed their own world it would be in the shape of a square or circle, giving it an overall comprehensive and whole feel, unlike the long ‘road’ that was the Asura Road. Overview The two ends of this ‘road’ were the outer Asura Road and the inner Asura Road with the Great Desolate acting as the dividing line. Even an Empyrean level martial artist couldn’t cross safely The Asura Road was over 100 quadrillion miles long and is a billion miles wide. The Asura Road was divided into three sections: the outer section, middle section and the inner section. The dividing line is the Great Wilderness or the middle section and to reach either both sides, one needs to use a transmission array. Even a Peak Empyrean would not be able to surmount the Great Wilderness. But Central to Superior True Divinites could easily do so, thus it can be seen how long the Great Wilderness is. The deeper one went, the more intense the slaughter would be. The Asura road is a Universe created by Asura Heavenly God with a distinct trial to acquire the Asura Heavenly Book. Details Calendar There were naturally calendars in the Asura Road. But, these calendars didn’t start from the day the Asura Road was created. In fact, a calendar that counted a mind-boggling number like billions of years was a nearly impossible matter. Different areas in the Asura Road had different calendars. Moreover, in history, when a large influence unified a massive territory within the Asura Road, they would often create their own calendar and set the first year as the day they were established. For instance, Divine Void Divine Kingdom and Heaven Union Divine Kingdom both used different calendars. As for the Great Desolate, it used the Great Desolate Calendar. This calendar had already been in use for several million years. God Runes Trial challengers can find god runes through certain lucky chances, and once you collect the required specific sets of god runes then that will trigger a chance to enter the final smelting trial. Through this smelting trial, you will be able to obtain the rewards of the Asura Road’s Heavenly Dao. Currently, there are known to be over a thousand sets of complete god runes. But, these god rune sets are mostly focused within the bronze level and silver level. A small number are in the gold level and even less are in the blue soul level. Beyond that, any complete sets at the zenith black level are simply a legend. In order to qualify for the final smelting trial, there are 36 sets of god runes required. A complete set of god runes is ten times, a hundred times, or even a thousand times more valuable than runes of the same grade that aren’t complete. Moreover, runes that can form complete sets will not fuse with the blood and flesh of a martial artist. Once martial artists are killed, these god runes will escape from their bodies where they can be obtained by the killer.Chapter 1429 – The Final Trial Here are the list of known God Runes: * Mournful Spirit’s Right Hand Divine Kingdom * Divine Void Divine Kingdom * Equaling Heavens Divine Kingdom City * Chaos City * City of Discord * Heavenly Monster City * Divine Rune City (Inner Asura Road) Location Great Desolate It was said to be a natural wall that existed between the inner Asura Road and outer Asura Road. Rumors said that the Asura Road’s Great Desolate was endless and not even a peak Empyrean dared to enter its depths. However, as to what was within those depths, that remained a riddle. God Burial Ridge * The God Burial Ridge contains tombs of True Gods died in 33 Heaven Great Tribulation, they are speculated to be Asura's disciples. *# Tragic Death Valley *## Asura Bone City *## God Beast Tomb *# Chaos Prison Great Wilderness * The middle section of the Asura Road *# Yin Yang Vanishing Valley *# Desolate Man Tomb Trivia * The Asura Road was a slaughter heaven to most people. It was a prosperous land that had accumulated the blood of countless geniuses throughout the span of 10 billion years in pursuit of the promised riches. It was like a trial, but more like a game that many had participated in the hunt. If this Asura Road was really a game created by a supreme god, then the original intention of this game was to make the trial challengers here slaughter each other, and then use this trial of blood and death to select the most outstanding individual from the mountain of corpses. * Many people hadn’t heard Lin Ming’s name before. Although he could be called a celebrity within the Asura Road, the truth was that Lin Ming was only a big figure within the professional circles of divine runic masters, so it wasn’t strange if others didn’t know of him. But, when he entered the final trial and killed the Undying Phoenix Inferno, his prestige had reached an all-time peak. MASSIVE SPOILER UP AHEAD Asura 'Road' In actuality, the Asura Road was created along with the Akashic Dream Universe in order to fuse with a martial artist that is the union of heaven and man, a supreme celestial entity. But the story does not end there, rather, something even more catastrophic was planned. The Asura Road and the Akashic Dream Universe was created as the agglomeration of both Asura and Immortal Sovereign's martial road. The former being a physical world and the latter a spiritual one. They were created in order to temper and enhance the martial arts of the 33 Heavens, to provide a suitable training ground for them. The basis for this was to pass on the destiny of innumerable masters, their cultivation methods, countless treasures and even the stored energies in the long Asura Road! Unbeknownst to the people of the 33 Heavens, beneath the earth of the Asura Road, there was actually a giant metal cylinder! And in truth, this giant metal cylinder was the reason for the Asura Road’s shape. This ginormous metal was unimaginably huge, like a divine pillar that supported the entirety of the 33 Heavens. And at the end of this divine pillar was an icy sharp edge, one that was dark and glossy, fierce and horrible, like a peerless weapon! This giant cylinder was actually a pole, a spear that had been enlarged countless times over! Asura Road Master’s ultimate goal in creating the Asura Road was to utilize the infinite destiny and resources accumulated over 10 billion years, to use the blood of all those outstanding elites that had sprinkled upon the earth, to forge this divine spear! This was the reason for the Asura Road’s strange shape! The truth of the story is that the Asura Road was not only a primer for fusing man and heaven, but also the weapon that could pierce the Demon God's Tomb. To use a world as a weapon to destroy another world! This was a spear capable of destroying a world that has survived and tempered in the great Shattering of the universe! So in truth, the Asura Road serves as the base weapon of destruction and the Akashic Dream Universe, a corporal world, as the artifact spirit! A true weapon of the heavens! References Category:Locations Category:Asura Road Master Category:Asura Road Category:Beyond Divinity